


A flutter

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Cindy worries, just a tad bit about Mick not coming home





	A flutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouvairablehulk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairablehulk/gifts).



> Because Prouve makes me ship things....

Cynthia's resting her head on Cisco's lap, eyes glued to her phone instead of the Star Wars marathon that Cisco has playing. She's not a fan of it, more of a Star Trek girl herself but she's not going to get in Cisco's way of the Star Wars marathon that he had planned with Barry. She glances for a second and notices Iris in a similar position on the other couch. Except she's actually paying attention to the movie and causally, ever so often asking questions which just leads to Cisco making a face, jerking a little and disrupting her motion as he answers her questions and gets frustrated that Barry doesn't answer them or that he just urges on his girlfriend to ask more and more throughout the night.   
  
She smiles, nonetheless. It's a nice, quiet evening after all. Except two things are missing or more along the lines of two people.  
  
Mick and Len.

Their captain Cold and her and Cisco's heatwave. 

Both men had decided that playing domestic bliss was enough for one year and had taken off with the legends once again. This time to times and places unknown. They keep in contact. Len more so than Mick but either couple hadn't formally seen their third heartbeat in almost four months. It weighed on Cynthia. She didn't let Cisco know it. She didn't want him to worry about her worry about Mick but she had known how close that Mick had gotten with the hero known as Vixen, Amaya and even though she knows deep down that he would never hurt them by so much as looking at another person, she couldn't shake the inkling that she had.  
  
On her earth, on earth nineteen Mick Rory and Amaya Jiwe were a couple. Cynthia has worked for them a few times doing freelance work. If they were together on that earth who was to say that they wouldn't eventually find each other on this one as well?  
  
She wasn't the only one with this nagging sensation. She wasn't the only one that has that feeling in the pit of her stomach that something could end in flames. That what she held dear could crash and burn. 

Iris felt the exact same way. She and Cynthia had vibed the various earths one night out of sheer boredom. Cisco and Barry were on flash patrol and at the time Mick and Len were out at Saints and Sinners. The girls would have gone along however it was a guys night type deal at the bar and Cynthia was trying real hard to hurt Mick and Len's friends.

  
Each earth they vibed showed what they didn't want to see.  
  
In earth nine, Len had married Hartley Rathaway,  he didn't even know Iris nor Barry. Earth twelve showed Mick and Len together, happy and in love and celebrating their thirtieth wedding anniversary.  
  
Each one showed something else. Showed something where they weren't together.  
  
She squirms a little. It doesn't go unnoticed by Cisco who runs a hand through her hair even though he's not looking at her. His calming method as she likes to call it.  
  
"You alright?" Cisco whispers and she nods.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She sits up, dropping Cisco's hand from her hair. "Just need to use the restroom."  
  
"Okay hurry back though. The best part is coming up."  
  
She leans down and kisses him quickly on the lips before heading towards the bathroom. She locks the door behind her and stares blankly in the mirror at her reflection.  She's too tough for this, she shouldn't be feeling the way that she is.  
  
"Pull it together Cindy." She says. "Get it right. Mick isn't going to run off with some girl just because they connect. He loves you, he loves Cisco."  
  
"Damn straight I do." A familiar voice causes her to jump. She turns around and sees Mick standing in the doorframe.  
  
Her frown turns Into a smile. "Mick! What are you doing here?"  
  
He shrugs. "More like why wasn't I here earlier? I missed you kid."  
  
She runs to him, not running but casually walks and waits for him to pull her into his arms.  
  
"Go and get our little genius and get rid of the West-allen group, Lenny's waiting for them back at their place. And then we can have some fun, make up for long lost time."  
  
She nods. She doesn't particularly care about the fact that he wants to make up, she just wants him to hold her.  
  
"Give me five minutes."  
  
                                         ÷  
  
"So she was worried?" Mick questions. He's in bed, Cynthia under one arm and Cisco under the other.  
  
"I was not worried."  
  
"Oh yeah, you were. I know you put on a brave face but Cynd, I saw how worried you were that Mick wasn't going to come back. I know you were also worried about him leaving us For Amaya."  
  
Mick turns to Cynthia. "You thought I was going to leave you for Amaya?" 

"I didn't know what to think. I know how close you and she were and she understood things about you that we didn't. I just thought that maybe...." 

"Don't think like that. I would never leave you. No matter how much chemistry I have with someone I chose you. And Cisco. I wanted to be with both of you. I'll always want both of you. Even if the day comes and you two realize that you don't love me anymore I'll always, always want you." 

He presses a kiss to her forehead before giving one to Cisco. "I love the two of you. Remember that." 

She returns the kiss, moving a little and pushing Mick onto his back. Cisco follows her movements and both are straddling Mick's torso. 

She gazes down at him and sees what he sees. She sees the love that he has for the two of them and wonders how she could ever doubt herself like that when it came to him. 

"We love you too." Cisco and Cynthia say in unison. 

"So much." Cynthia adds. She presses a kiss to his lips. "Forever at that." 


End file.
